This invention relates to coolers or ice chests, and, more particularly, to an insert for a portable cooler which holds food containers in an organized fashion for simultaneous cooling and access while the cooler top is opens which allows the food containers to be covered by a hinged lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,687 issued Jan. 1, 1984 to Morgan describes a pair of ice racks with legs for standing in an ice chest. The racks are perforated to permit melting ice to pass over the contents such as fish to maintain very low temperature with the melt accumulating below the rack out of touch with the food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,421 issued May 7, 1985 to Steffes describes a shelf for a cooler which may be supported horizontally by the cooler handle outside the cooler or vertically within the cooler as a separator between compartments.
There are situations wherein it is desirable to maintain a low temperature for a number of different food items while providing ready access thereto. At a picnic, for example, one may have various salads and condiments which should be kept cold and yet be freely available to the participants. If covered containers are kept in a cooler, one cannot expect each person to remove the container, find a clean spoon, help himself, store the spoon, cover the container and return it to the cooler. By late afternoon, some of the foods may have been kept warm enough long enough to be a source of food poisoning. And street vendors may have an assortment of foods and condiments which will be both unappetizing and dangerous if stored in presently available cooler conditions.